


You're Mine

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny did not like this at all. He knew Steve was oblivious, but this was ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazmingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jazmingirl).



**You're Mine**

Danny was ready to kill someone. And that was saying something. Usually when he thought about killing someone, it was all in good fun and mostly aimed at Steve for something he did. The man was going to give him gray hair.

But now, as he stood there watching, he was ready to draw his weapon, aim, and fire. Maybe go to his car and steal one of Steve's grenades—the same ones he thought he was hiding right under Danny's nose—pull the pin and throw it.

Then again, if he did that then he would go to jail, Steve would be without him as a partner, he'd terrorize Hawaii until either it crumbled or someone put a reward out on Steve's head. He wouldn't see Monkey again, Steve would be on the loose, Chin and Kono would lose their badges trying to break him out, Steve would be on the loose, Rachel would probably visit him in prison just to let him know she was happy they were divorce, Steve would be on the loose…

Yeah, no, he couldn't kill anyone. Too much would happen. Steve would be on the loose. That thought alone was bad enough.

"You know, Danny, if you stare any harder they'll be dead."

"Good," he grunted as he folded his arms and continued to watch the woman in Steve's office. She wasn't Catherine—he didn't like her so much—and it wasn't Mary. She was doing God knows what while she was visiting. Lori thank God left so he didn't have to continue watching her make eyes at Steve.

How that woman was a profiler and didn't pick up on his and Steve's relationship he would never know. He was glad she was gone. She was a nuisance.

The woman in Steve's office had come into their headquarters, just walked on through and to Steve's office where the man smiled and gave her a hug. It wasn't so much the hug that bothered him, it was what happened afterwards. They kept laughing and talking, her hand kept finding its way to touch some part of Steve. And the fact that it's been happening for a good ten minutes, and Steve hadn't even looked his way or came out to introduce them, really bugged him.

He growled when she—again!—touched him and marched over there. He didn't listen to Chin or Kono trying to get him to stop and hang back, that Steve will introduce them later. Pushing open the door, he folded his arms, standing there waiting.

"Danno!" Steve grinned and Danny felt his lips twitch at the smile before looking at the woman.

"Excuse this buffoon, he doesn't understand manners and that introducing people is a common courtesy. I'm Daniel."

"Rebecca," she smiled.

"Well, Rebecca," he started, stepping closer to Steve while staring at her, "how do you know Steve?"

"Oh we go way back. I was in Hawaii, heard what he was doing, and just had to come over and say hi."

He gave a tight smile. "That's nice."

"Danno here is my partner," Steve said with a warm smile he sent to Danny and again he felt his lips twitch.

Say what you wanted about the man but he really knew how to melt your heart when he wanted. He just smiled his way and Danny melted. And it was a bitch too because he always gave this little sheepish smile after he did something stupid—like putting a sack over a guy's head and sticking him on the edge of some rocks before pushing him, making him think he was going to fall to his death but instead landing on some sand a few feet down—and Danny forgave him with a shake of the head and calling him something. Like animal, Neanderthal, jackass, loon, crazy, or anything else he could come up with that was appropriate for the moment.

God forbid what would happen if Steve found that piece of information out.

"Oh. He can keep up?"

Snapping his head away from Steve, he glared at the woman. "You think I can't?"

The woman fucking looked him up and down and he felt Steve stiffen beside him when she finished. "Oh I'm sure you can."

He glared some more at the nerve of the woman before looking at Steve. "We have a lead. Let's go." Turning to the woman as his hand reached over to grab Steve's wrist in a show of who's whose, he said, "So sorry we can't stay and all. Work and all. Let's go babe."

"Babe?"

"That's right," was all he said as he dragged—which was hard work for someone his size to try and drag a giant—out of their headquarters and outside to the car. Once the doors were closed, Danny leaned over and grabbed Steve, locking lips and kissing him like nobody's busy. It was dirty and fast and hard and possessive and Steve was his damn it. Not some redheaded bitch who thought she could waltz in and take him.

"Danny," Steve gasped once they broke apart and tried to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Danny's hand made its way down Steve's chest and abs and to his clothed covered cock. Easily undoing them, he slipped his hand inside and wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, giving it a squeeze. "This is mine."

"…Okay," Steve moaned with a little thrust into his hand.

"And you are mine."

"Yes."

"No redheaded bimbo is going to take you away."

"No," he shook his head, Danny's hand moving faster as Steve's hips thrust into his fist.

"And to ensure that doesn't happen, we're getting married."

Steve's eyes snapped open to look at him before pulling him closer for a kiss that took his breath away. That talented tongue thrust into his mouth, claiming it while Danny claimed his cock and brought Steve to completion with a few more pumps.

Pulling back as Steve caught his breath, he lifted his hand and licked it clean, Steve's glazed eyes watching, transfixed.

"So…were you serious?" Steve asked once he caught his breath and started tucking himself back in his pants.

"Of course I was," he huffed, insulted that Steve thought he would joke about something like that. "You know what?" he said as he thought of how easy it would be. "You call Mary and the team, I'll call Rachel and Grace, and tell them to meet us at the Governor's."

Steve stared at him, blinking, before a blinding smile was aimed his way and Danny gave a smile back, leaning over to give the goofball a sweet kiss. "Let's go."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to the governor's place and were met by the excited group of their family and friends. Kamekona, Max, and Malia were called along with Joe. Rebecca unfortunately was there but Danny just ignored her. He didn't care.

In fact, he wanted her there. He wanted her to see that Steve McGarrett was taken and was about to forever belong to Danny Williams. Proportional, blond, Jersey, excellent detective, father Danny Williams.

Take that.

"Danno!"

Monkey broke away from the group and ran over to them, jumping into his arms and hugging him. Then Steve took his turn with a hug and Grace continued to hold onto Steve, chatting away about how excited she was about "Uncle Steve" about to become "Step Steve" and how Rachel let her pick some petals from flowers to throw afterwards.

Steve just continued to hold her and smile and talked right on back until they interrupted by the governor coming out to meet them. Thankfully Danny had called ahead to warn him so he wasn't surprised by a mob on his lawn.

With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "You two finally getting married?"

"Yes," Danny nodded, stepping closer to Steve who wrapped his arm around him, before glancing over Rebecca's way. "Something came up and we decided to get married."

Steve was a magnet for attention—either male or female—and he was about to put a ring on that giant's finger to stop it. _'Great, I'm quoting Beyonce now.'_

Steve was his. No one else's.

"Well let's get started," Dennings said.

It took some situating before everyone was on whichever side they wanted to be on with Steve and Danny standing in front of the governor in their work clothes. Danny stood there in his pants that he knew Steve loved so much with his favorite blue tie, hair slicked back with a smile; while Steve stood there in cargo pants and a thigh holster, his button down shirt not buttoned at all, just open and easy with a white shirt underneath. Their badges sat on their hips and their smiled shined bright as the sun shined down on them in the middle of the day.

"So, I think I can safely say that this was expected and a long time coming," Dennings said and got a laugh out of the group. "So, Detective Williams, Daniel, has told me that they would like to say their own vows."

Nodding, he looked up into Steve's smiling blue eyes and felt such warmth fill him. Warmth that has filled him every day from the day he met Steve and he gave him that place to go with Gracie so that she wasn't stuck at a hotel. Because anyone who knew him knew that a way to Danny's heart was Gracie.

"Steve, I promise to continue to nag, rant, and arm wave."

"Danny, I promise to continue to do crazy things and drive you nuts."

"I promise to love you."

"To cherish you."

"To call you a Neanderthal animal."

"To call you Danno."

"To be your backup until more comes."

"To not call for backup because you're there."

"You are mine."

"You are mine."

"Until our dying day."

"Until the end."

He smiled as he listened to Dennings, some of the women crying while the men laughed or gave a manly sniff, and then finally exchanged rings, slipping them on each other's fingers.

"As the Governor of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Grinning, he wrapped his hand around the back of Steve's neck and pulled him down though Steve was already on the way and finally kissed his husband. Sighing and melting, he kissed Steve with all the love he had and wrapped his other arm around the giant's shoulders, holding him close. Steve's arms were already around his waist, holding him tight.

They were in their own little kissing world until they were tackled by a young girl who was bouncing up and down.

Pulling back, they smiled before looking down at Grace and picking her up. Congratulations and celebrating followed and Danny saw out of the corner of his eye a young woman taking pictures. And then he remembered that it was Dennings' secretary. Smiling, he took the red plastic cup that was filled with some champagne—courtesy of Kamekona who also had juice for Grace—and he gave a smug smile to Rebecca who was talking to Rachel and Stan. She must have been heartbroken.

Oh well.

"You don't like her do you?"

"I don't like people touching what's mine," he replied, turning back to face his husband. Damn if that felt good to say.

"I have a confession to make."

He raised an eyebrow. "You can tell me."

"Rebecca's married. To an old buddy of mine."

Staring, he could only blink while Steve turned to the camera just as Dennings' secretary cried, "Say cheese!" and proceeded to take a picture.

Now, a picture sat on Steve's desk of his friends and family, on the Governor's lawn, each raising their red plastic cup, Grace beaming and throwing flower petals in the air, Steve grinning with Danny beside him, just stared up at him with a surprised face. It was his favorite and Danny hated it.

Of course his husband would choose that picture.

Of course.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the collection. Thank you to everyone who read, kudo, and reviewed the stories. : )


End file.
